Vudú
by SasoDei156
Summary: Al estar de curioso por la habitacion del equipo inmortal, Deidara encuentra un pequeño muñeco que ve adorable y tierno el cual toma prestado, extrañamente a Sasori comienzan a sucederle cosas inexplicables
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos! Bueno les traigo este fic que ya tenia tiempo con el por cierto XD, se me ocurrió en la clase de geometría analítica hace como un año creo, cuando solo deseaba tener algo con que joder a la maestra XD jaja no habia continuado el fic hasta ahora ¡-¡ que me llego la inspiración por algún motivo desconocido y por que me golpearon para que lo subiera XD (ToT malvada Nami-chan) en fin nwn los dejo leyendo y los veo al final de capi.

Disclaimer: Los Akatsukis no me pertenecen, ya saben son propiedad única de Kishimoto-sama yo solo los tome prestados uwú

"Vudú"

-SasoDei-

By: Deidi

Capitulo 1

-¿Brujería?, ¿la habilidad de manejar a alguien a través de un patético muñequito?... ¡Ja!...Solo un retrasado sin cerebro cree en eso, nadie puede controlar a alguien, a excepción de mi claro, siendo un marionetista, tengo tales talentos...bueno eso pensaba antes de que pasara lo que paso, un estúpido jueguito de un niño tonto me hizo cambiar de idea-

Las tardes en la enorme guarida de Akatsuki, realmente son aburridas, o eso pensaba el ninja originario de la aldea de la roca, ya habían pasado varios días, sus demás compañeros habían tenido misiones, y muchas, pero el y su compañero, nada.

-Soy una persona activa, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento- dijo aquel rubio ojiazul quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá –Mirar moscas no me entretiene-

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, el rubio decidió levantarse de donde estaba y dirigirse a su habitación a dormir, ¿qué mas podía hacer?; camino a su habitación pudo ver a Hidan quien llevaba una caja pequeña, a Deidara nunca le ha importado lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás integrantes de Akatsuki pero esta vez esa cajita llamo su atención.

_-¿qué habrá ahí?-_ pensó

-que demonios vez- pregunto el peliblanco al ver que el rubio veía la cajita

-¿Nani?-

-por Jashin-sama...que, ¿¡que demonios estas viendo rubia?!- grito ya frustrado Hidan

-No me digas así estúpido religioso, lo que yo vea o no es muy mi problema, un- contesto el rubio

-Uy, uy que carácter el tuyo por eso Jashin-sama no te perdonara, jm- entra a su respectiva habitación

-Que susto Jashin no me perdonara jm, tonterías, un–siguió su camino

Camino por un ratito pero por fin llego a su habitación, al entrar de inmediato fue a su cama a recostarse, mientras tanto en la sala...

-No Tobi no se por que Marte es rojo-

-¿Por que no sabe Sasori-san?-

-Por que soy un marionetista, ninja asesino de rango S, no soy astrónomo y no me interesa ese planeta- contesto indiferente el pelirojo

-¿Y por que no le interesa Marte?-

-Por que no vivo ahí- contesto algo enojado

-¿Y por que no vive ahí?-

-¡¡Por que si viviera ahí seria un marciano!!- contesto ya molesto

-Ok, Ok no se enoje Sasori-san Tobi es buen chico- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices

-Eres mas latoso que Deidara- suspiro- hablando de el por que no lo vas a molestar a el en vez de a mi-

-Por que no se donde esta mi Senpai y por que Sasori-san queda mas cerca-

-Pff...Ve a molestar a Itachi a mi déjame en paz- le dijo el pelirojo tapando su cara con un cojín

-No, por que Itachi-san es agresivo y me golpea, Sasori-san en bueno y no puede golpear a Tobi-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?...yo puedo golpearte cuando quiera-contesto el ojimiel

-Deidara-Senpai dijo que Sasori-san era sumiso y no es capaz de golpear a alguien-

3 segundos después puede verse a Sasori parado frente a un Tobi inconsciente...

-El siguiente es Deidara...ya vera como si soy capas de golpear a alguien estúpido rubio boca suelta- sale de la sala en camino hacia la habitación de Deidara

Durante el camino fue maldiciendo al rubio con cuanta palabra obscena se le vino a la mente, al llegar a la habitación, entro de golpe y pudo ver a quien buscaba, recostado tranquilamente.

-¿Danna?... ¿que modales son esos tu abuela no te enseño a tocar la puerta, un?- dijo el rubio aun recostado

-Si, a mi si me enseñaron modales y no me hables de esa vieja que quiso matarme, insecto-

-Tranquilo Danna, tienes cara de querer matarme, un- se levanto de la cama

-¡Fíjate que ese es mi propósito!- se acerco peligrosamente al de Iwa

-Oye, espera, si vas a matarme tengo derecho a saber el por que de tu agresividad, un- alejándose un poco

-Sabes perfectamente que odio que me digan "sumiso"- se acerco mas al rubio

-¿Tobi te lo dijo, un?-rio nervioso

-Exacto y eso a ti te costara caro-

-Danna espera, recuerda que matarme puede causar que te asignen otro compañero aun mas latoso que yo, incluso Tobi puede llegar a ser tu compañero de equipo, un-

El pelirrojo ya se encontraba dispuesto a golpear al rubio, sin embargo, las palabras de su aprendiz eran bastante ciertas, tener un compañero más latoso que Deidara iba a ser un tormento. El de Suna bufo molesto.

-Maldigo que a veces tengas razón- le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza –Eso es por decirle a media organización que soy sumiso-

-Solo se lo dije a Tobi, un- dijo el rubio sobando su cabeza –Baka- susurró

-Escuche eso- lo miro con enojo- Y por eso te vas a poner a entrenar toda la tarde- dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta

-¿Qué?... ¿Bromeas verdad?... Tu no puedes darme ordenes, un-

-Ah, claro que puedo-sonrió burlón- Por algo soy tu Danna-

-Eso es un fraude, ¡No lo hare estas loco, un!- hizo un leve puchero

-Si no lo haces, ten por seguro que formaras parte de mi colección de marionetas- se detuvo en la entrada y lo miro de reojo –Tu decides- salió de la habitación

Mientras adentro de esta el rubio aun seguía con cara de "WTF" mirando la puerta por la que el pelirrojo se había ido.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Esto es injusto, maldito Danna!- miro por la ventana y suspiro con pesadez –Supongo que no me conviene desobedecerlo, un-

Bufo molesto y salió de la habitación. Camino sin ganas por el pasillo, y al estar cerca de la habitación del equipo inmortal se detuvo al escuchar que estos peleaban.

-¡Esas cosas seguramente te costaron mucho dinero, eres un maldito desperdiciado!- gritó Kakuzu

-¡Ya sabes que tu maldito dinero me importa un comino, compre esto y punto!- gritó el Jashinista

-¡Vete al demonio Hidan!- abrió de golpe la puerta, saliendo de la habitación

-¡Vete tu primero desgraciado!- salió igualmente de la habitación, pero en dirección contraria, notando la presencia del rubio -¡Y tu que!-

-Tsk...Parecen matrimonio ustedes, un- dijo el rubio

-Estas igual con Sasori así que no comentes- siguió su camino

-Lo que digas, un- camino un poco, deteniéndose un momento frente a la puerta de la habitación de los inmortales – ¿Por que se estarían peleando ese par?- hablo en voz baja para si mismo-Bueno se pelean por cualquier estupidez-suspiro-En fin a mi que me importa, un- dio un vistazo hacia dentro de la habitación notando una pequeña cosita roja sobre la cama del peliblanco que llamo su atención- ¿Qué es...eso, un?-

El rubio volteo hacia los lados por donde se habían ido Hidan y Kakuzu y rápidamente se adentro a la habitación, al llegar a la cama de Hidan su rostro se ilumino mostrando una sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Que lindo, un!- tomo la cosita roja –Hidan no lo notara- guardo el objeto en su gabardina y salió de la habitación

Mientras afuera de la cueva se encontraba el pelirrojo recostado en césped mirando las nubes.

-Es extraño, se supone que Deidara debería estar aquí afuera entrenando- bufo molesto –Ese mocoso insolente se ha atrevido a desobedecerme- cerro sus ojos- Tsk, me las va a pagar-

-¡Hola Saso!- saludo Kisame quien llegaba con Itachi

El pelirrojo solo abrió un ojo para ver a los recién llegados.

-Hola- contesto con desgana

-Que ánimo te cargas, Akasuna- dijo Itachi

-Veras Uchiha, su presencia interrumpe, mejor dicho, arruina mi descanso y mi relajación-

-Deidara te hizo enojar ¿verdad?- hablo burlón el peliazul

-Tu que crees- contesto secamente

-Que raro- sonrió burlón el pelinegro

-Si bueno- se sentó –Es costumbre que ese mocoso me haga enojar-

-Como sea, Konan nos mando a que te dijéramos que la comida ya esta lista y que te apures que ya sabes como se pone si tardas-

-Como sabes, Itachi... No me gusta esperar y ni hacer esperar- se levanto sacudiendo un poco de pasto que se había pegado en su capa

-Oh, si el señor sin paciencia- dijo con burla para empezar a caminar junto con Kisame

-Uchiha bastardo- los siguió

Mientras, Deidara había regresado a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro, se dirigió hacia su cama donde se sentó y saco el pequeño objeto.

-Que cosita tan tierna, supongo que esto es lo que llevaba Hidan en aquella caja-

El rubio tenía en sus manos un pequeño muñeco pelirrojo, con solo dos botoncitos como sus ojos, cuerpo sencillo hecho de fieltro y la capa de Akatsuki.

-¡Un mini Sasori-no-Danna!- grito emocionado

Continuara…

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, tratare de no tardar con la cntinuacion neeee tengo otros dos fics que continuar XD o si no me van a asesinar jeje bueno nwn todo tipo de review es aceptado :D sea bueno sea malo nwn me voe :3

Sayo!

Atte:

Deidi OwO


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a Todos...

Bien primero que nada pido una disculpa por la enorme demora, ustedes saben ¡-¡ con la escuela es casi imposible actualizar, pero he tenido unas cuantas semanas de relajación y bueno pude continuarle a este fic y posteriormente a mis otros fics que aun tengo pendientes, en fin hare unas aclaraciones antes de comenzar su lectura, mejor dicho son advertencias ;3 realmente no pude resistir la tentación así que este capítulo será un poco (muy) ItaSaso, TwT que les puedo decir, me he traumado gravemente con esta hermosa pareja pero XD tranquilos que aquí la pareja principal es el SasoDei asi que bueno n__n espero les guste el capi por que ya empieza un poco la tortura para el pobre de Sasori XD, los dejo leyendo y nos vemos al final del capi.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina todos se encontraban ya sentados para comenzar a comer, todos a excepción del rubio. Algunos comenzaban a desesperarse.

-Tobi tiene hambre- lloriqueo-¡Tobi quiere comer!- grito

-Tobi recuerda que no debemos comer si no están todos- dijo con tranquilidad Konan, y miro al pelirrojo quien solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados –Sasori ve por Deidara...Ahora- le ordeno fulminándolo con la mirada

-¿Y porque yo?, maldita sea- rezongo el pelirrojo

-¡Ve ahora!- le grito la chica

El pelirrojo le miro molesto y de mala gana se levanto de la silla y salió de la cocina azotando tras de sí la puerta. Camino por el extenso pasillo maldiciendo por lo bajo lo mandona que era la peliazul; llego a su destino, tomo la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a entrar pero grande fue su sorpresa, esta se encontraba con seguro.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, el rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama con el pequeño muñequito que había tomado de la habitación del Jashinista. Lo miraba atentamente, sonreía y con su mano derecha jugueteaba con la manita del muñequito.

-Así Danna se ve tan lindo, un-rio

En el pasillo mientras tanto el pelirrojo ya molesto, toco a la puerta.

-¡Deidara abre la maldita puerta!- le grito

El rubio dentro de la habitación al escuchar otro fuerte golpe en la puerta y la voz de su maestro, se puso de pie y rápidamente escondió el pequeño muñequito bajo su cama.

-¡Ya voy, un!- grito tras escuchar de nuevo unos golpes más, corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y topándose con el ojimiel quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y su rostro mostraba enojo –Etto... ¿Qué pasa, un?- pregunto nervioso

-Pasa, que te estamos esperando en la cocina- tomo a su alumno del brazo -¡Vamos rápido!- le grito jalando al rubio del brazo y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

-¡Danna, oye tranquilo, un!- le gritaba -¡Itae, me duele, no me jales!- continuaba sin ser escuchado por el mayor -¡Danna!-

Caminaron por un rato, llegando a la cocina por fin, ambos entraron el rubio siendo asesinado por las miradas de los demás integrantes de Akatsuki, este solo rio nervioso. El pelirrojo solo tomo asiento donde anteriormente había estado.

-Desgraciada rubia... ¡Qué carajo hacías que no venias!- le grito molesto el Jashinista

-No te interesa, un- contestó molesto tomando asiento a un lado de el de Suna, comenzó a sobar su brazo –Danna ese jalón me dolió- hizo un puchero

-No me interesa- respondió con seriedad mirándolo de reojo

El ojiazul suspiro resignado, sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna disculpa por parte del pelirrojo. Sin mas todos comenzaron a comer, en algunas ocasiones el silencio reinaba entre todos, otras ocasiones las peleas sin sentido entre Hidan y Kakuzu llamaban la atención. Paso una hora más o menos y todos habían terminado.

-Bien- hablo la única chica del grupo –Hidan, Kakuzu les toca recoger los platos y lavarlos

-¡¿Qué?!- grito sorprendido el peliblanco

-No me rezongues Hidan- le miro molesta la peliazul

-Tsk-

-Bueno, un- dijo el rubio quien se levanto rápidamente –Los veo al rato- salió de la cocina corriendo hacia su habitación

Los que aun se encontraban en la cocina se mantuvieron inmóviles viendo la puerta por donde el rubio se había marchado, sus miradas de inmediato se dirigieron hacia Sasori quien al sentir las miradas acusadoras de los demás Akatsukis volteo de inmediato.

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto el ojimiel

-Eres muy cruel con el podre Dei- le regaño Konan

-¿Cruel yo?- rio y se puso de pie –Siempre lo he tratado así y nunca me ha reprochado nada- se encamino hacia la sala

-¡Igual deberías de dejar de maltratarlo tanto!- noto la ausencia del pelirrojo y dirigió su mirada al líder quien solo observaba desde su silla- Deberías castigarlo por ser tan cruel con el pobre de Dei- hizo un leve puchero

-Así es el, a mí que me reclamas – contesto serio el pelinaranja

La chica le fulmino con la mirada y se marcho de la cocina.

Mientras en la habitación del equipo artístico, el rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama con el pequeño muñequito del pelirrojo en sus manos. Suspiro.

-Danna, ¿Por qué no eres así de lindo como este pequeño muñequito, un?- se sentó en la cama aun mirando la pequeña cosita pelirroja – ¿Que de especial tiene este muñequito, un?... ¿Por qué lo tenía Hidan?- tras pasar unos segundos su sonrisa de emoción volvió a su rostro -¡Que importa, eres una cosita súper tierna, un!- dijo para después estrujar al pequeño muñequito.

En la sala. Se encontraba Sasori, Itachi y Pein mirando la televisión, extrañamente poniendo atención a las noticias.

-Crisis económica- hablo Itachi- Creo que Kakuzu estará más avaro que de costumbre por esto-

-Tal vez- le respondió el pelirrojo quien comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su capa

-¿Tienes calor?- pregunto el líder

-Hn...No- respondió el de Suna, quien terminaba de bajar el cierre. Tocio.

-¡Tienes Influencia!...digo...Influenza- dijo el pelinegro mirando con extrañeza a Sasori

-Calla Uchiha- tocio de nuevo -¡Hn!... N-Necesito aire- se levanto de su lugar y salió de la cueva

-Es raro- volvió a decir el azabache

-Calla y ve a ver qué le pasa- le ordeno

-¿Ha? Y porque yo- rezongo

-Por que yo digo- sonrió

-Tsk, bastardo- dijo molesto el Uchiha para después salir de la cueva en busca del pelirrojo

Mientras afuera. El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el césped, respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Qué diablos- volvió a toser –Pareciera que...me están asfixiando…Tsk-

-Oye Pinocho que te pasa- dijo Itachi llegando con el pelirrojo

El de Suna no le respondió, mantenía su mano derecha en su pecho y continuaba respirando con dificultad. El pelinegro noto aquello y se inco para quedar a la altura del ojimiel.

-Akasuna...oye- le volvió a llamar esta vez tomándolo de los hombros y moviéndolo poquito, el ojimiel sin querer abrazo al Uchiha -¡Nya!- grito sorprendido ante la acción del pelirrojo –Oye- dijo un tanto sonrojado –Esto es raro... ¿por qué me abraza?, se ve tan...tan uke- pensó y sonrió

-Tsk- se quejo el pelirrojo una vez que se recupero un poco, trato de reincorporarse, al lograrlo miro al pelinegro que se encontraba algo ido -¿Itachi?- le llamo pero al no recibir respuesta decidió ignorarlo, respirando profundamente –Paso mi crisis- susurro

-B-Bien- contesto algo nervioso, levantándose del césped –Iré a decirle a Pein que ya estás bien- sin más que decir camino de vuelta hacia la cueva.

-Comadreja extraña- volvió a suspirar –Rayos que fue todo esto, fue como si me estuvieran estrujando-

Mientras adentro de la cueva, el pelinegro entraba, aun se encontraba algo nervioso por lo sucedido con el de Suna, tomo asiento en el sofá en el que se encontraba hacia unos minutos atrás y tratando de parecer normal continúo viendo la televisión.

-Sasori está bien, solo le dio...- se quedo pensativo por un segundo y prosiguió –hipo- mintió

-Hipo- repitió el pelinaranja –Bien- respondió tajante para continuar viendo la televisión.

El de konoha se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba atentamente las noticias, su atención fue llamada por Sasori quien venía entrando a la sala.

-¿Te recuperaste de tu hipo?- pregunto Pein

-¿Mi hipo?- dijo con algo de sorpresa, miro al Uchiha –Ah, si...mi hipo, si ya estoy mejor-sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y tomo asiento a un lado del pelinegro

El pelinaranja se limito a mirarlo con extrañez, ignorando aquello volvió su mirada al televisor. Sasori le dio un leve pellizco en el brazo a Itachi, acercándose al oído de este.

-Sígueme...ahora- le ordeno el ojimiel quien se puso de pie y salió de la sala

Itachi, quien sobaba su brazo le hizo segundas, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo. En el pasillo se encontraba el pelirrojo recargado en la pared, esperando al pelinegro.

-¡¿Por qué me pellizcas?!- le dijo molesto

-Tu... ¡Me hiciste ver como pinocho mintiéndole a Pein!- le grito el marionetista

-Oye, oye... dije la mentira para que Pein no se preocupara, puedo ser un bastardo sin sentimientos pero me preocupan- se cruzo de brazos, demostrando algo de indignación

-Bien, bien- suspiro con pesadez –Supongo que tienes razón, de nada sirve que se preocupe eso no fue nada-

En la habitación del equipo artístico, el rubio aun jugaba con el muñequito.

-Es estrujable esta pequeña y tierna cosita- decía emocionado, volvió a abrazar al muñeco -¡Te quiero!- dijo con la misma emoción.

De regreso en el pasillo. Sasori e Itachi seguían discutiendo.

-¡Cállate, que no te abrace por qué quise!- le grito el pelirrojo con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-Tsk, nada te cuesta admitir que me quieres y ya- volvió a su pose de indignación

-Oye, yo n...- detuvo la frase y se abalanzo contra el Uchiha abrazándolo -¡Te quiero!- dijo emocionado y restregando su mejilla en el brazo del pelinegro.

Un tic nervioso apareció en Itachi, bajo su mirada viendo al ojimiel haciendo la misma acción, abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla.

-¿S-Sasori?- le llamo asustado y un poco sonrojado

-¡Te quiero mucho, mucho!- volvió a decir el pelirrojo sin soltar a Itachi

-¡Sasori!- le grito

-¿Ha?- noto lo que hacía y se alejo rápidamente del Uchiha, se sonrojo por completo y lo miro asustado -¡Ah, qué rayos pasa!- grito asustado, alejándose del moreno.

-Si tú no sabes... ¡Yo menos, idiota!-

Con Deidara.

-Bien ya fue mucho juego por hoy- su sonrisa de emoción volvió -¡Cosita linda!- beso la mejilla del muñequito, volviendo a abrazarlo y haciendo como si el muñeco le estuviera besando la mejilla.

En el pasillo. El pelirrojo trataba de calmarse. Itachi le ayudaba.

-Tranquilo, respira y cuenta hasta diez- le daba leves golpecitos en la espalda

-Ya, Itachi ya me calme- respiro profundo –Ya me volví loco definitivamente- dijo en susurro

-¿Mas?- pregunto burlón, a lo cual recibió una mirada asesina de parte del ojimiel

-¡Uchiha bas...!- de nuevo su frase fue cortada, esta vez, lanzándose contra el moreno, abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Oye, Akasuna ya te gusto abrazar...- recibió un beso en los labios por parte del marionetista.

El Uchiha se mantuvo estático ante el acto del pelirrojo, sin embargo, correspondió al beso, abrazándole de la cintura. Pasados unos pocos minutos, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como plato, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro y logro romper el beso.

-¡I-I-Itachi!- grito mas asustado que antes

-¿He?-le miro con incertidumbre sin soltar el agarre de la cintura

-¿Por qué tu?, ¿Qué...Co-Como?, Esto... ¡Ahh!- grito alarmado

-Oye exageras fue solo un beso- sonrió de lado –Que tú me diste-

-¡No fue mi intención!- se sonrojo más de lo que estaba minutos atrás

-No pareció eso ¿ne?...No besas mal-

-Etto...- su nerviosismo aumento –Gracias, supongo- desvió la mirada, el sonrojo aun seguía presente.

Con Deidara.

-Dormiría contigo, pero Danna te vería y se enojaría por hacerlo en una chibi replica, un-suspiro- En fin, será mejor que te guarde- dicho esto volvió a abrazar y besar al muñequito, para después guardarlo.

En el pasillo. Itachi y Sasori ya se había separado.

-Pareces tomate-se burlo

-¡Calla!, esto que paso no lo debe saber nadie, ¿entendiste Uchiha?- le miro molesto

-Entendido, entendido...amargado- se cruzo de brazos mirando al ojimiel

-Bien- volvió a suspirar

-Aunque, me gustaría decirlo- agrego el pelinegro

-¡No se te...!- de nuevo quedo callado, abrazando de nuevo a Itachi y besándolo.

Y el Uchiha gustoso correspondió al beso, haciéndolo más profundo y volviendo a abrazar la cintura del pelirrojo. Esta vez el beso no duro mucho pues el grito de desesperación de Sasori los hizo separarse.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- fue el grito que se escucho en el pasillo. El pelirrojo salió corriendo del lugar.

Mientras Itachi solo lo miraba irse. Sonreía

El pelirrojo corrió llegando a su habitación, a la cual entro rápidamente asustando a su compañero que se encontraba moldeando unas figuras de arcilla.

-¿Danna?- le llamo, se preocupo al verlo alterado -¿Qué tienes, un?-

El mayor no le respondió, solo se tumbo en su cama boca abajo y escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. El rubio solo lo miraba intrigado. Se levanto de donde estaba, acercándose a su maestro y acariciándole la espalda.

-Oye Danna, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto de nuevo

-Nada importante Dei- le respondió sin mostrar su rostro

-¿Seguro, un?-

El pelirrojo solo asintió

-Bien- suspiro y se dirigió a lo que hacía momentos atrás

-Está bien Sasori, debes calmarte –se decía a sí mismo en su mente –Besaste a Itachi, solo eso, no fue nada...pero... ¿Por qué lo hice?, fue un impulso involuntario, como si me estuviesen manipulando, demonios- se calmo un poco –Bueno, igual...me gusto ese beso- un sonrojo leve apareció en sus mejillas.

Ya más calmado se sentó en la cama, mirando lo que su pupilo hacia, sus figurillas de arcilla. El rubio sintió la mirada de su maestro y lo miro igualmente, sonriéndole.

-Pensé que ya te ibas a dormir, un- le dijo mientras terminaba de hacer una pequeña ave

-Aun es muy temprano, Dei- le respondió con un poco de desgana

-Insisto que tienes algo- dejo su figurilla de arcilla a un lado y se acerco a su maestro –Dime que tienes, un- sonrió

El pelirrojo se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había pasado con Itachi. Desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar el leve tono carmesí de sus mejillas, volvió su mirada al rubio quien aun esperaba respuesta, ¿Qué diría su alumno si se enterase de lo que paso hacia un rato en el pasillo?, seguramente iba a burlarse, bien que lo conocía; fue entonces que recordó aquello que le hizo en la mañana al ojiazul, lo había lastimado del brazo y ni una sola disculpa le había dado.

-Dei, enserio no pasa nada, solo que...-se quedo callado por un segundo y prosiguió –Una de mis marionetas se estropeo y me desespere un poco- mintió

-Ok- respondió no muy convencido, sonriéndole y levantándose de donde estaba para seguir con sus figurillas

-Etto...Dei- le llamo

-¿Un?- lo miro

El ojimiel se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola –Lamento haberte lastimado el brazo hoy en la mañana- dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Deidara solo sonrió –No hay problema, un- dijo en susurro

* * *

Continuara…

Pues si aquí le dejo X3, espero les haya gustado y agradesco mucho sus hermosos reviews, enserio me alegra bastante que les haya gustado el fic ;3 arigato!.

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo que espero poder subir pronto, dejen reviews.

Sayo!

Atte:

Deidi Uchiha


End file.
